<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Later by marginaliana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653418">Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana'>marginaliana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, the inevitable post ep 72 fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So we'll talk later," Percy says, and Vex would smack him for that if she wasn't so stunned by the lingering sweetness of his mouth on hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So we'll talk later," Percy says, and Vex would smack him for that if she wasn't so stunned by the lingering sweetness of his mouth on hers. Then he's walking away, and she'd smack him for that too if he hadn't moved so quickly out of reach, disappearing down the edge of the ravine.</p>
<p>She stands in the woods, in the snow, for what feels like forever. She wants to raise a hand to her lips, keep the sensation there, but it's cold and she can't seem to make herself move in any case. It's only when she hears Vax exulting about victory over Scanlan that she jolts out of herself. She's trembling – for once, it's not out of fear.</p>
<p>Eventually she makes her way back down into the ravine, moving carefully. The others are gathered by an expanse of snow, Vax pointing at something – presumably the source of his victory – while Grog nods appreciatively. Scanlan is sulking, but Vex can tell he's not really upset. Pike and Kima are standing off to the side, talking to each other and studiously ignoring the boys.</p>
<p>Percy is watching the celebration; he's shaking his head slowly, but there's a smile on his face. Vex walks up beside him, nudges him with her shoulder. "Back there," she murmurs. "That's a bad habit to get into." Percy stiffens, and only then does she realize what that sounds like. "The walking away, I mean," she adds hastily. </p>
<p>Percy's shoulders ease. "I suppose Vax has a lock on that particular bad habit," he says, keeping his voice as quiet as hers. "Wouldn't want to show him up."</p>
<p>"He'd be insufferable if you did. Then again, he's insufferable already."</p>
<p>Percy grins at her. Vex's heart turns over and she can feel heat rushing into her cheeks. <em>Gods, talking is the </em>least<em> of what I want to do later,</em> she thinks. "I wish it was later already," she blurts. </p>
<p>"Me, too." Percy's words are low but vehement.</p>
<p>"There's so much I have to tell you."</p>
<p>"I—" Percy says, and then, "is it selfish that I want to hear it when we're alone? Whatever it is."</p>
<p>"No," says Vex. "Or if it is, it's the right kind of selfish."</p>
<p>Percy's throat bobs as he swallows. "Vex—"</p>
<p>But if she doesn't leave now, they're neither of them going to be able to wait. "I'm going to go tell Vax that he's a disgusting pig," she says. "But… I'll find you tonight?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The night comes far too slowly for Vex's taste. Keyleth's healing of the land takes another few hours so the rest of them have to find their own pursuits. Percy goes back to poking at the ship while Vex and Scanlan follow Pike down into the ravine to use what healing they have available to help the Ravenites. There are far more injured and sick than they can handle, even together, but they do what they can and there's a warm satisfaction in Vex's stomach when they walk back up to the gathering of the others.</p>
<p>Keyleth is exhausted by the time she's done with her spell, but she has enough energy left to open the tree and take them back to Whitestone. Without discussion they all turn and walk to the castle, Grog carrying the mass of dragon hide over his shoulder.</p>
<p>One of the villagers must have run ahead because Cassandra is waiting at the door for them. She stands for a moment, then rushes forward and sweeps Percy into a fierce hug. He looks bewildered, but his hands come up around her back and he tips their foreheads together. He says something that Vex can't make out. Cassandra laughs, then leans back and punches him in the shoulder. </p>
<p>"Put your back into it," Vax calls. Vex turns and punches <em>him</em> in the shoulder. "Ow!" he says. "Stubby!"</p>
<p>"Go help Grog with the hide," she says.</p>
<p>Cassandra leads them in, tells them to freshen up. "You all smell like dragon," she says, matter of factly. "Dinner's in an hour."</p>
<p>Vex thinks about all the things she and Percy could do in an hour. But they need to talk first, and an hour certainly won't be long enough for that <em>and</em> the kind of activity she has in mind. He seems to be of the same mind because he catches her eye and mouths 'after dinner.' Vex nods.</p>
<p>She half expects dinner to be excruciatingly long but Cassandra – who has until now been merely friendly but to-the-point – appears to have decided that they're all proper family. She keeps the conversation light, telling stories about people in the village and asking the group about their adventures. There's a tentative little anecdote about Percy as a child; when he laughs at the memory Cassandra dives into others, mostly embarrassing. Vex drinks it all in, and even with the anticipation of seeing Percy alone later, she actually doesn't want dinner to end.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She waits until she hears the creak of Keyleth's door open and close, waits until the hallways are silent, before she slips out and makes her way to Percy's. For a moment she is almost too nervous to knock, but her trembling hand stutters against the door and it pulls open immediately. </p>
<p>Percy looks almost equally surprised. He's taken off his vest but his shirt is still buttoned entirely to the top; his hair is the tousled mess that indicates he's been running his hands through it nervously.</p>
<p>"Vex—"</p>
<p>She puts her hands on his chest and pushes him backwards. He goes easily and waits in the middle of the room while she closes the door gently. When she turns back she can see that his lips are parted and his eyes wide. </p>
<p>"Thank you," Vex says. "For earlier. I didn't have the nerve."</p>
<p>"I didn't know if I would either," Percy admits. "But I've thought about it for… a long time."</p>
<p>"Me, too."</p>
<p>"Vex—"</p>
<p>It's intoxicating to see him wordless. Sometimes his words are careful and considered; sometimes they're glib and easy. But he always has words, and now it seems like the only thing he has is her name.</p>
<p>Maybe that's all they need for now.</p>
<p>Vex reaches for him, pulling the lapels of his shirt until he steps into her space. His cheeks are flushed, the red a delightful contrast to his pale skin and hair. She kisses him. </p>
<p>It's a soft kiss, a test of a kiss. How will he kiss her? Fiercely, hungrily, sweetly? Uncertain or demanding?</p>
<p>What Percy gives her is all of those and more. He's a little stiff, a little awkward, but there's an openness to the kiss that thrills her. He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her impossibly closer, groaning softly. There's desire in him but also a different sort of passion, almost adoration. She knows it's not the kind that he'll lose himself in – he thinks too much to forget her flaws and mistakes – but it's a better kind. Out there in the woods he'd made it clear that he was proud of her, the way she'd grown. Vex hopes she'd made herself just as clear in return.</p>
<p>She kisses him back, sliding her hands up the column of his neck to cup his jaw. Percy groans again, shivering a little. His hands are broad and strong where he grips her waist. Vex wants them on her skin. She starts unbuttoning his shirt.</p>
<p>"<em>Ah</em>," Percy says, the sound muffled against her lips. And then, "Did— didn't you have things to say?" </p>
<p>"Later," Vex says. "We'll talk later."</p>
<p>"No arguments," Percy says, and starts tugging her shirt up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>